The present invention relates generally to signal transmission. More particularly, the present invention relates to predictive transmitter calibration.
In general, transmitters must be calibrated after manufacture to ensure that the transmitted power falls within ranges set by design, industry standards, and the like. For example, a wireless local-area network (WLAN) chip generally includes a register to store a calibration value for each of the multiple power levels at which the chip can transmit, and in each of the multiple frequency bands the chip employs. During calibration, in each channel, and for each power level, a receiver measures the power transmitted by the chip, and adjusts the respective calibration value to bring that power level within a predetermined range. Currently, this process must be repeated several times for each power level, for each frequency band, for each chip. The current calibration scheme is therefore expensive and time-consuming.